Story Ideas
by x i breathe music
Summary: Here are some of my Lizzie McGuire story ideas. Read them and tell me if I should really write them!
1. Page 1

A/N- Okay, this isn't really a story. This is just me asking for your advice on my story ideas. So PLEASE, read and tell me what you think!

                                                                   Stories:

1. Life of a 5th Grader – Miranda's POV. A story about her going through 5th grade and dealing with crushes, friends, school, her family, and becoming a teenager.

2. Hello Heather- Do you remember in the Halloween episode, when Lizzie was bribing Gordo to help her clean the janitor's closet and she said she would set him and her cousin Heather up? Well this is the summer after 8th grade and Lizzie's cousin Heather comes to town. But when Gordo and Heather hook up, what happens when Lizzie starts to get a little… jealous?

3. A Christmas to Remember- When Lizzie and Gordo try to fix Miranda and Larry up, what happens when it all backfires?

4. I Don't Like You! – When Lizzie finds out that Gordo likes her, Gordo tries to deny it. But will that break up a wonderful friendship?

5. Ransom- Lizzie, Miranda, Kate, Gordo, Larry, and Ethan get kidnapped. What will happen? Based on the book "Ransom" or "Five Were Missing" by Lois Duncan.

6. Mini McGuire- This is what happens to Lizzie and her friends when they were younger. I mean like 3rd grade and younger.

7. The Matt Files- Not just one story. A series on some crazy, heroic, and sweet things Matt does. It's pretty much his life.

8. The Sweetest Thing- When something tragic happens to Lizzie will Gordo be there for her? Or will that fight they had matter too much?

9.  Can't think of a Title- When Lizzie starts hanging with the popular crew, can Miranda and Gordo bring her back? I can't think of a title. Help me out here!

10.  The Reunion- Another Hillridge Jr. High Reunion. I know it's been done before but I couldn't resist!

A/N- Okay so tell me if these ideas are terrible or petty good. Tell me if I should write them. I did this so I would find out if people like my ideas. I may make another chapter with more ideas. If you would like to use an idea of mine, please ask first and give me credit.


	2. Page 2

I'm back with more story ideas!!! Read them, review them, you know the deal! Oh and Imagination-Nation, I forgive you for using my idea of writing a story ideas page. Actually, your ideas are awesome! Anyone can make a story ideas page but please don't say it was your idea or I will sue! If you mention my name, I'll love you for it!

Stories Started: Hello Heather and I Don't Like you! R/R them both.

                                                          Ideas:

1. Untitled- Lizzie gets pregnant with Ethan's child, but when Ethan moves the one person to help her is Gordo. L/G. Give me title ideas.

2. Life Goes On- When Miranda gets dumped by Ethan, who is there to help her through it but Larry? Gordo. He gets jealous or Larry's power over Miranda. M/G or M/L?

3. Lean on Me- When Miranda dies, Gordo decides to tell Lizzie how he feels. What happens when she doesn't feel the same way?

4. To be Popular, or not to be Popular- When Kate loses her popularity, can she show Ethan how much she loves him? Or is he still totally clueless? K/E 

5. Larry Tudgeman- Pretty much the life of Larry. Or Larry Tudgeman: Life of a Loser.

6. David Gordon- See above. 

7. Kate Sanders- See above.

8. Ethan Craft- I know what you're thinking: another one? Well you pick which you'd most want to read. I'll only write one. Two if you want.

9. The Fire Within- When Lizzie's married to a man who beats her; she takes the matter to court. Who is her lawyer? Why Gordo of course! L/G.

10.  Crayons- A one shot in Kindergarten. Gordo expresses love to Lizzie. Or Cooties!

11.  The Cries of the Tearless- Stupid title. But when you think about it, it sounds kind of cool! When Matt tries to get the new girl to notice him, Melina helps. But will a certain secret crush get in the way? M/M (The M is not Miranda, it's Melina. Duh!)

12.  House of Terrors- When Lizzie and Gordo get trapped in a Haunted House, will they learn to get along? And what are those weird shadows and noises?

A/N Don't they sound good? Tell me. PLEASE review!!!


	3. Author's Note

A/N Sorry, I have another chapter up but my computer won't do it right. It's all one paragraph. I will still try to upload it and I hope it works! Also, I have an advice email thingie. If you need advice on ANYTHING, just email me at Norafran31@aol.com. If you're a guy and you need something from a girl's POV, or if your bf just dumped you, no matter what it is, I will try and give the best advice possible. By the way, I check my mail every day so you will get a response soon after you email me! 

Here are just some updates on my stories while I'm at it.

Hello Heather: I know this hasn't been updated because I need ideas for it.

I Don't Like You: I'm working on another chapter for this. I like this new plot better.

How Camp Changed Everything: I haven't left this story! It's on hiatus until I get an idea for the next chapter.

4th Grade: Been There, Done That: I wrote chapter 7 and chapter 8 will come out pretty soon.

Lost Love: No one has reviewed this! Please, if you are going to read any one of my stories, read this. I don't care if it's a flame.

Finished Stories:

Perfect

Stories Not Out Yet: I'm working on A Christmas to Remember and Crayons from my story ideas. I have an original fic I've been working on that will go up on FictionPress.com. It's called Wild Magic. It's a romance/adventure about a girl named Faith who is a mage and runs away from home, into the adventure of a lifetime. I'm also working on a fic for The Series of Unfortunate Events, called Of Beatrice, a story about Lemony Snicket's life and who Beatrice is.

So I'm sorry, and the next chappie will be up soon. Email me advice questions!!!


	4. Page 3

A/N Some people were confused about the whole chapter thingy. Well ever time I add a chapter; it's going to be before the chapter that was made before it. Like chapter 1 will be _after_ chapter 2. Get it? Sorry if that was confusing. But please R/R!!

                                             Ideas

Miranda the Matchmaker- Miranda tries to get Lizzie and Gordo together. L/G Bad Dreams- When Lizzie can't wake up from a nightmare, will the new, strange dream Gordo and Miranda be able to help? Untitled- I need title ideas. When Lizzie thinks everything is terrible, she thinks everyone would be better off without her. When she goes into an Alternate Universe, she realizes how much really depends on her. And can she win Gordo's (David in the story) heart? Again? Untitled- Title ideas are needed. Miranda has a dream that at graduation, they all were going to die. Will anyone believe that it's true? If so, how can they save themselves? And why does someone out there want them dead? Aliens Have Landed! Or We Come in Peace- Aliens land in Hillridge. Those aliens are here for one reason and one reason only: to get Lizzie and Gordo together. (Kinda stupid I know) The Prettiest Princess- It's almost Halloween. Lizzie likes Gordo. Gordo isn't sure if he likes Lizzie. Will Lizzie be his pretty princess? Or will someone else? Gang is in 4th grade. Untitled- When Miranda comes back from Mexico and starts High School, everything is different. Lizzie and Kate are best friends and Lizzie's a cheerleader. Gordo plays football with Ethan Craft and is a jock. Worse, they're together. Miranda feels left behind so she joins a skateboarding gang. Will Lizzie and Gordo notice? If so, will they care enough to help her? Weddings: The Secrets behind the Lace- Gordo and Lizzie are getting married. But can even the strongest relationship stand through planning the most complicated wedding? Online Boyfriend- When Lizzie meets a guy in a chat room, they become online bf/gf. (For those who don't know what that means, it's boyfriend/girlfriend.) But can her Internet boyfriend be Gordo? The Secret- It's the summer of 2nd grade; Lizzie's summer job is Barbie hair care. But what does she do when she finds out Gordo's biggest secret? Humor and 1st grade drama. Pretty much all humor. It's just a pretty stupid pointless story. Switched!- When Lizzie and Kate switch bodies, Lizzie (in Kate's body) tries to make the school a better place and Kate (as Lizzie) finds out how hard being a geek (as she puts it) really is and tries to help out the geeks. Cheater Cheater- When Lizzie suspects Gordo is cheating on her with Miranda, she takes matters into her own hands. (Which means she is going to go undercover!) Not the Clowns!- Lizzie goes into the carnival funhouse against her will and scary and funny things happen. Never Had the Words- When Lizzie is diagnosed with cancer, will she survive? Can Gordo help her get through it? Romance/tradgedy I Didn't Know- Lizzie and Gordo haven't spoken in years. Lizzie's a cheerleader, has a really hot boyfriend, and is very popular. But no one knows that she is downright miserable until she's on the top of a bridge ready to commit suicide. Short and Sweet. (Well not too sweet.) Untitled- Jamie Spiggers is about to get a new family. Her mom is marrying Sam McGuire. She hasn't even met her new stepsiblings yet! Can she make it alive? 

A/N-So tell me what you think! Which are good and bad? Also, I have an advice email thingie. If you need advice on ANYTHING, just email me at Norafran31@aol.com. If you're a guy and you need something from a girl's POV, or if your bf just dumped you, no matter what it is, I will try and give the best advice possible. By the way, I check my mail every day so you will get a response soon after you email me!


	5. Page 4

A/N I have some more story ideas! Please r/r them!

Chicago- When the gang takes a road trip to Chicago, they make new friends, new enemies, find new romances, and have the adventure of a lifetime. Desire- This a sort of confusing fic that's either L/G or K/G. Read to find out! It's about a date gone wrong. Kinda. Can't Buy Me Love- This is based on the Love Don't Cost a Thing. Larry wants to be popular. So he pays the ever-popular Miranda to pretend to be his girlfriend. But will Miranda fall in love with Larry? Dear Diary- Lizzie's life starts spinning out of control as soon as High School starts. Told through diary entries, IM conversations, and emails. Come On Already! – When Lizzie and Gordo come back from Rome and nothing has changed, what happens when the whole 9th grade work together to make them a couple? Girl Like That- On their wedding day Lizzie and Gordo reflect on all their childhood memories. The first memory is their 1st grade wedding. Over You- Gordo and Ethan make a bet as who can win Lizzie's heart first. Untitled- When Lizzie dies, Gordo writes poem after poem about her. What happens when his girlfriend finds them? Goddess- "You're a goddess Lizzie." That's the last thing Gordo says to Lizzie before they have a big fight. 6 years later, when they magically meet up in a Starbucks, will they be willing to forgive and forget? The Hillridge E-Zine- This is my version of the Hillridge E-Zine. Ya know, Dear Lizzie, ect. If you would like to help me, please email me. 10 Things I Hate About You- Lizzie doesn't like Gordo so he gets together with Kate to make her jealous, but meanwhile Kate is just trying to get Ethan jealous. What happens? Oh and my brother made up this plot. Well actually, he took it from 10 Things I Hate About You but…. Memories- Kate hates memories. They only show bad things. But when she finds out she is somehow able to go back, can she change the past? 

A/N- Please make me happy by reviewing!


End file.
